Animal Magnetism
by Lina and Mio
Summary: Tonks and Remus make their way to the Weasleys to spend Christmas with the usual gang. Tension is high, between pranksters galore, romantic entanglements, and Mrs. Weasley's objections to some new relationships.


A Christmas to Remember

"Hey Nymphie!" Remus Lupin cried, dodging a pillow as he plopped down next to said blue-haired girl in the Weasley's living room.

"Molly, when do the kids get here?" she asked, ignoring the werewolf at her side.

"Eight, dear," called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen

"Good, we need some maturity," Tonks sighed.

Remus whacked her back. When offered to spend Christmas with the Weasleys', he had jumped at the opportunity to spend the holidays with Harry. However, he found it increasingly awkward to step in as the next "father-figure" in Harry's life. Hence, he had bullied Tonks into accompanying him to the Weasleys'.

"Do you need any help in there?" he asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh yes, if you don't mind."

"Certainly not," he pleasantly replied.

"Oh me too!" Tonks cut in.

"Gracious," Molly said in a would-be-causal tone. "I think it's almost done. Never mind, dears."

So Lupin shrugged and slumped back onto the couch, a noise akin to a giggle escaping his throat. But, as you know, werewolves DON'T giggle. "It's your fault, you know," he commented quietly to Tonks.

"Is not!" she exclaimed, pretending to be scandalized.

"You think Mrs. Weasley's reluctance for _our_ help had nothing to do with you burning down the west wing?"

"I fixed it!" she cried, and added, "Besides, it was only a _little_ burned down. I wouldn't even use that strong of wording. It was _singed_, if you please."

"No, don't worry about it," he said airily. "I'm just teasing. She didn't like that centuries-old tapestry anyway."

This time Remus didn't get out of the way in time.

* * *

"Professor! What are you doing here?" Hermione inquired, begrudgingly letting go of Harry's hand so he could hug Remus.

"Hermione, there is no need to call me Professor. Remus is fine."

"Oh, okay," she said looking awkwardly at him. It was most difficult for her to think of her former teacher in first name terms.

"But what _are_ you doing here?" Harry asked, beaming at him.

" Molly invited Tonks & I for Christmas. Would you prefer to eat cold pizza instead of ner excellent Christmas dinner?"

"I suppose not," Harry said. He then approached Mrs. Weasley to get his usual maternal embrace, but after she hugged Ron, she folded her arms and looked sullenly at him.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," he said uncertainly.

"Hello Harry, Hermione." she said coldly.

Remus looked at her oddly and started to say something, but was knocked over as an energetic elf in a shocking green dress and bright red hat with a massive poinsettia atop flew past him. The elf ran up to Harry chanting, "Harry Potter! Have a Harry Christmas!"

"Er.…Doby? Winky?" Harry said in a confused tone, looking down at the elf, who had just fallen down from laughing.

Slowly the tiny figure began growing. Her face smoothed, and brown curly hair appeared from behind the hat.

"Tonks!" Harry cried with mirth.

She stayed on the floor laughing until Remus pulled her up.

"The maturity has arrived, eh, Nymphie?" he murmured into her ear, which is a good place to murmer into. She stuck her tongue out at him and pulled his floppy brown hair.

"Well, come on now. I have dinner ready," Mrs. Weasley announced, pulling Ginny into the dining room.

Remus surveyed the new arrivals, then added, "And Tonks didn't help at all, so you're safe."

She punched him in the stomach, but then noticed Harry staring at her. Or, more accurately, at her and Remus.

"What is it, my boy?" she asked jovially. "Want to put me down like Remie-poo here?"

"Its nothing," he said calmly, taking the seat next to Hermione and diverting his attention to her.

The meal was, of course, scrumptious, and conversation was pleasant, except for a discomfiting one involving Mrs. Weasley and Harry. About halfway through dinner she stopped giving him reproving looks and leaned forward to talk.

"So, Harry. I see you've chosen a nice spot next to Hermione."

"Well yeah," he replied self-consciously. "Did Ron not tell you? We're sort of, eh, seeing each other."

"Oh yes, he told me. I did have trouble believing it though. I've always thought you _so_ honorable.

"Er...thank you?" He didn't know how to respond to such a backhanded compliment.

"Well, you know," she continued casually. "Its just rather sad that Ron has to sit over here by his mother. It's pathetic, if you will."

"Mum!" Ron pleaded, ears scarlet.

"What dear? I'm just saying that you've liked Her-"

"Molly!" Remus broke in. "Could you pass the rolls?"

"Certainly," she said defiantly, in response to the meaning expression in Reamus's eyes. "Certainly, you may have _the rolls_. Anything else I can get you? Some butter? A the deed to my house, perhaps?"

A brief silence ensued during which Mrs. Weasley thrust the basket of rolls at Remus and he stared mercilessly at her. On the opposite side of Remus, Tonks, who hadn't been attending, neatly reached around him and plucked the rolls out of both hands. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" she asked, mouth full of bread.


End file.
